


Five times they noticed, once they talked about it

by Waytoogayforthat



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waytoogayforthat/pseuds/Waytoogayforthat
Relationships: Ben Pincus & Everyone, Bumpy & Ben Pincus, Darius Bowman & Brooklynn & Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula & Sammy Gutierrez & Kenji Kon & Ben Pincus, Kenji Kon & Ben Pincus, Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Five times they noticed, once they talked about it

Yikes, it's after season 2, it's a 5 times they noticed (they all noticed once) Ben's new behavior and once they talked about it  
(their's a little bit of Benji)   
(sorry for my spelling, English is not my language) 

°. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. 

1\. Darius  
Night fell and everyone was tired, since everything went wrong on this island no one could sleep properly, just the sound of a bush from the wind woke them up, and everyone had a lot of nightmare

But to be sure that nothing happens they shared the role of night watchman, the role turned of course so that everyone can sleep.

It had been two days since Ben was taking the night shift, when Ben said he was still taking the night shift everyone protested because he also needs to sleep, but Ben had answered something about sleep five hours for several weeks and no one really knew what to say, and they were all so tired they could only go to bed

But he still offered to take the night shift and Darius couldn't let that go

"No Ben! You had an affiliate sleepless night we all noticed you were almost dead tired today, even if you tried to hide it you have to sleep" Darius folded his arms over his chest a determined look and Disappointed, and everyone was looking at him thinking he really looks like a mom right now

But Ben only shook his head "I spent days without sleeping without any problem Darius, I can continue very well" he says in his defense but the look that the dinosaur fan gives him lets him know that Darius is not going to let go for a long time

"no, no, and no, it was when you were alone Ben, but now we are here you can let go a bit, I take the guard tonight" Ben sighs of annoyance, yes Darius was certainly not going to let go 

"just go to sleep Ben" Kenji says as he goes to bed and Sammy nods "you've already spent two sleepless nights you go to sleep now"

Ben blows a second time and sits down looking at the starry sky, Darius looks at him and comes and sits with him putting a hand on his shoulder, not missing his thrill

"You don't have to do that Ben, you're not alone now" Darius looks for a reaction but Ben's face has no expression and a feeling of strong sadness creeps into Darius' belly when he sees how much Ben looks older than when he arrived

By the way everyone looked older, they all had to grow old in a week or so, but Ben had to do it on his own, his only company was a baby dinosaur.

Ben lay awake for a few hours until he fell asleep, Darius carried him to a bed, shocked at how light he was and went back to being the night watchman, but couldn't help but think that it will take more than a few days for Ben to open up to them and let go a little bit

°. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. 

2\. Sammy  
"Guys! I found a tree full of berries!" Sammy yells at her friends not far behind, all rushing towards her when they record this sentence

"good job Sammy, we will finally be able to eat a minimum" Yaz smiles gently at her but stops straight and rolls her eyes when she sees Kenji giving them a smirk.

Brooklynne picks up a berry and is about to eat it when Ben hits her hand causing the berry to fall

"What the hell! I was going to eat that Ben!" she sighs in annoyance and reaches out for another when Ben claps her hand

"WHAT!" she screams clearly annoyed "they are not good and infested with insects" Ben shrugs his shoulders "but if you want to eat them that's your problem, you can maybe make a video how to die Intoxicated"

And with that Ben leaves followed by Bumpy to find some better berries somewhere else and everyone is staring in awe of his attitude

Sammy watches him go then turns to everyone "I miss old Ben" everyone nods completely in agreement with her

Old Ben would have told Brooklynne to be gentle, but the new Ben was rude most of the times and distant, she frowns and walks over to Ben who is still looking for new berry.

"hey Ben" she puts her hand on his shoulder but takes it off when she felt him twist to the touch

Ben doesn't even turn his head to her, always walking around for food, mostly following Bumpy's smell.

"stop" Ben says suddenly stopping to walk and Sammy almost bumps into his back

Ben turns his head towards a noise in the bushes and pulls out a Swiss Army knife from his fanny pack (Sammy has no idea where he found this)

They both watch where the noise is coming from for almost a minute, when Bumpy emerges from the bushes with a red berry in her beak.

Ben bends down and gently strokes her head "good girl, show me where you found this" Ben moves with Bumpy but never puts away his knife

Sammy doesn't move a bit, not being able to believe that this is really Ben, the Ben she knows would have run away, surely taking refuge in Kenji's arms or behind Yasmina, but this Ben was close to himself. Ready to fight a dinosaur with just a small swiss army knife

This Ben there was so different, the only thing that connected the two Ben was Bumpy and the disinfectant gel

Yes, that's for sure, she preferred the old Ben.

°. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. 

3\. Yasmina  
Yaz was calm but very attentive, she pays attention to every detail, which is why she draws so well, and also why she had noticed that Ben was so distant from the moment she saw her after his 'death'

But more she observed him (not in a scary way) more she saw that he was still just as scared as before, it's just that now he's absolutely trying to hide it, pretending to be a tough guy when he is still a scared child

They are all still scared children

Yasmina is getting ready to go for a run, now that her leg is fine she can finally go back to her morning jogs, she waves goodbye to Brooklynne who was on call for the night, comes down from the camp and jogs quietly

After several minutes of running she hears a dinosaur noise and immediately freezes, she is rather far from the camp so no one could hear her if she called for help.

She was about to start running again when Bumpy comes out of nowhere and eats berries right in front of her, she sighs in relief when she sees Bumpy

"Bumpy wait for me, you know very well the jungle scares me" Ben rushes scared to Bumpy, but quickly takes a confident step when he sees her

"huh, hey Yaz, what are you doing here" he giggles but tries to sound confident

"a morning jog, but what are you doing here?" she folds her arms across her chest staring at Ben with a hard gaze

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk" he shrugs casually

"very well, so you and your big turtle go run with me, you'll see, jogs always do good" Ben frowns at the nickname she gives to the ankylosaurus but nods anyway deciding to trust Yaz at least for that

"I noticed you've been distant since you came back from the dead" she glances at Ben running but is still focused on those steps, she is a bit shocked when she sees that Ben manages to keep up with his pace, even if he dragged a little behind

"yes, a side effect of having to survive all alone" Yaz nods in understanding "but you are not alone anymore Ben, you have me, Sammy and her good humor, Brooklynne and her different trick survival, Darius and he's dinosaur knowledge, and Kenji is ready to do whatever he can to protect you, you even have a giant armored turtle "Ben chuckles and Yaz smiles at this, it's been a long time since she hadn't heard him laughing

"you know when i tried to survive at one point i saw a bunch of baby brachiosaurus, they played and argued and it was really too cute" Yasmina chuckles imagining baby brachiosaurus, definitely very cute

"and I thought of you all, they were six like us and even though they all loved each other they fought and teased each other a bit, but out of nowhere Troodons came and devoured them" Yaz throws a stroke of eye to Ben to see he has a stare totally void of any emotion, staring straight ahead

Yasmina had never heard him with such a cold and empty tone, she felt a shiver run through her, and she suddenly realizes that Ben is not dead, he is still the same Ben, but now he hides, he adopted a mode of survival, where no feeling had a place

Or anyway, feelings had no place in front of them, because she saw that Ben was gentle and kind to Bumpy, the boy treated her like his little girl.

Ben is still there, just now he's trying to survive

°. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. 

4\. Brooklynne  
Brooklynne is walking on the quay, looking for something good in the shops when she falls on something lying on the floor

She looks at the cause of her fall to see a piece of a dinosaur head costume, she giggles, thinking that with that she can scare everyone and can also remove a bit of tension

A few days ago they found traces of T-rex's paw not far from the camp and everyone is even more stressed than usual since.

If only she had her phone, they could've called for help a long time ago and left that damn island

She shakes her head to take her mind off her head, she can't keep thinking about her phone, not when there are much bigger problems

She picks up the dinosaur head and hides behind a bush, waiting for something to pass to scare her

After a few minutes no one passes and she is about to give up when she see Ben coming Bumpy right behind him, they were going to pass right in front of the bush she is hidden in, it's the perfect moment and Ben is there the perfect victim , he is literally afraid of everything, even if he was a little more courageous since he came back

She waits a moment for Ben to pass in front of the bush, and as soon as he is close she jumps from the bush directly in front of Ben, screaming like a T-Rex is supposed to sound like 

But Ben doesn't have the reaction she expects at all, instead of screaming and running into Kenji's arms he directly punches her in the stomach without any hesitation and she falls to the ground. land as Bumpy gets into attack position

She moans in pain, placing her arms around her stomachof on her place on the floor as the other teens run up to them seeing her lying on the floor clearly in pain.

She feels the tears rolling down these yokes as everyone else's apartment Ben kneels around her with worried faces

"Are you okay Brooklynne !?" Darius exclaims as he takes off the t-rex costume and rests her head on his knees

"what happened" Yaz asks looking at Ben for an answer, Ben shrugs nonchalantly "she jumped on me with a scream and I hit her" he declares in response and turns to go with Bumpy

"what the hell ?!" Yasmina shouts at him as he walks away, Brooklynne shakes her head and looks at Yasmina who was going to run after him "it's my fault, I literally jumped on him to scare him, I didn't even think about the fact that he could protect himself "

"come on, let's put some ointment on your wound" Sammy and Darius help her up and she turns her head to see Ben, looking utterly indifferent as if he had done nothing wrong while he strokes Bumpy's head

But even behind his mask she could see the insecurity and guilt in them, reassuring her a bit to know that he was still their Ben even though he looked so different.

°. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. 

5\. Kenji  
It was the middle of the night and Kenji had to do the night watch while the others were sleeping, and even if he didn't have to he couldn't sleep anyway.

He still had a nightmares about Ben's fall, he's been doing it since the monorail crash and then can't sleep all night, yes he fell asleep when he has to stand guard but it's not the subject, the subject is that Ben is back, well at least his body

Of course Kenji noticed that Ben had changed, and he was very sad about it, he felt so loved and important when Ben wanted him as a protector, as if he finally had a reason to be careful, that reason was Ben, because Ben was needed him

But he doesn't need him anymore, the blue eyed boy has grown strong and brave, plus he has a giant dinosaur always with him

A hand lands on his shoulder and he jumps, he was so lost in is thought that he forgot the world around him he turns his head according to the hand to see Ben, a worried look

"Are you okay Kenji? Why are you crying?" Ben sits down next to him and he touches his cheek realizing that now that he had started to cry

He gives the other boy a reassuring smile and wipes away the tears "I'm fine, just a bit tired" Ben stares at him for a moment, looking not at all convinced before lowering his head with his eyes fixed on his feet

They hear a noise in the bushes and Ben immediately gets up, positioning himself to protect the boy behind him, taking out a Swiss army knife from his fanny pack.

After a good minute Ben decides to go and look in the bush, Bumpy right next to him, he moves the bush and looks around but there was apparently nothing because he came back quickly sits at the loan of Kenji

But all Kenji could do was stare at him like he was a stranger, and before he knew it he started to cry again, resting his head on Ben shoulder's, the boy who was still watching the bush still quivers at the touch, but quickly lays is head on the older teenager head

After a few minutes of silence Kenji takes the floor

"I'm so s-sorry" he lifts his head to look into Ben's worried and puzzled eyes "I failed to protect you and now you have to do it on your own, I subscribed you while you counted on me to p-protect you "

Ben sighs and pauses his hands on Kenji's cheeks bringing their faces closer "you ain't done anything wrong, we can't control everything, what matters now is to survive, okay, and I'm still counting on you to protect my back "Kenji smiles softly at Ben, a little reassured by his words and hugged him

They stayed like this long enough for Kenji to fall asleep on him

His last thought being how happy he was to have found Ben even though he needed him less than before.

°. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °.

+1 everyone  
It's been almost a month since Ben came back and everyone was worried about him, he was completely different and they all decided it had to stop, it's good that he was braver and all that, but last time he even hit Brooklynne and they all saw something was wrong

"I can't take it anymore, I'll talk to him!" Darius exclaims as he walks over to Ben as he was isolated sharing some food with Bumpy, everyone followed Darius with a more hesitant but stiil determined step 

"Ben" the boy in question lifts his head to see everyone looking at him "huh, yeah?" he asks cautiously and Kenji sighs sitting in front of him

Kenji takes his hand and looks straight in his eyes declaring in the most serious voice he can have "we've all noticed how distant you are and try to play so strong in front of us" Sammy sits next to Ben put her hand on his shoulder "we all love you Ben and it doesn't matter if you're scared, you can be you with us you don't have to hide behind a mask"

Ben doesn't look at them, all of a sudden really interested in his hand in Kenji's.

"We will never let you down again Ben" Yasmina speaks and everyone shivers at the double meaning of these words

"why, I mean you're all so brave and strong, it's like you're not afraid of anything" everyone chuckles at Ben's word but stops dead when they see his blessed gaze

"no Ben, we are also scared, we are even all terrified, but unlike the old Ben we're bad to show it" Brooklynne looks at Ben seriously

"take me for example" Sammy smiles softly at Ben "I am absolutely terrified of never being reunited with my family, I love them all so much that the thought of never seeing them again paralyzes me

Ben looks at Sammy with wide eyes but those eyes go to Darius when he starts talking "I'm afraid to do something stupid, I'm a kind of like the leader and if I do a mistake we could all die, and it's the last thing that I want "

Brooklynne sits on Ben's unoccupied side "I'm afraid I won't be loved, it's like I'm living on other people's love and without them I'm nothing"

Yaz gently nods her head looking away, kinda embarrassed to speak about her fear "I'm terrified of being a weight, I've always been afraid of embarrassing people, or even hurting them by being weak "

Everyone turns to Kenji to hear his biggest fear but he only had eyes for Ben "I'm so scared of losing you again Ben, when you fell off the monorail I felt like my whole world fell with you, as if nothing made sense if you weren't there "

Ben felt a tear run down his cheek before chuckling softly, he hugs Kenji and soon everyone comes together for a big awkward but perfect group hug, because they're all together, and when they're together any fear or problems are so small and insignificant.


End file.
